Legendary Pokémon Attacks America
Here is the scene where the Villains' Legendary Pokémon attacks America in War of the Apocalypse. (Meanwhile with the rest of the Villains are thinking of a plan) Adagio Dazzle: There's gonna be a way. King Sombra: How are we suppose to do that? Natalia: I have an idea. Tirek: What's the idea? Natalia: What if we use our Legendary Pokémon to attack America. Sonata Dusk: Why? Adagio Dazzle: She has an idea! Queen Chrysalis: Go on. Natalia: When the Americans hears this, they will come and they will try to stop our Legendary Pokémon. Then we lure them to a trap and they'll be dead. Seelkadoom: That's a great idea! Tirek: You make me so proud of me Natalia. Let's do this. (In the city of Georgia millions of people are walking around the streets, then suddenly all Legendary Pokémon appear and they begin to destroying everything. In the ship our heroes sees what's happening) Emerl: '''What's going on? '''Ash Ketchum: What are Legendary Pokémon doing in the city?! Carver Descartes: We gotta go now! (They teleport) Tai Kamiya: What's happening? (At the city Groudon fires flamethrower on the building. Kyogre fires ice beam to freeze the street along with many vehicles. Just then our Heroes arrive) Mimi Tachikawa: Oh no! (They look to see many Legendary Pokémon destroying everything) Rex Owen: All Legendary Pokémon! Takato Matsuki: Why are you doing this?! Why would you Russians want to destroy America and why do you hate America so much?! Natalia: Because, we lost the war to them in World War I and II. They've have won! We could have won! But my great-great-great-grandfather Adolf Hitler had surrendered! All of Russia did! Communism fell apart! And we lost control of Asia and Europe. So I'd planned revenge for the Russians to rule America and the Park we try to steal will belong to us once again! Mimi Tachikawa: But I don't understand, you were in your own country. Tai Kamiya: This is bad! Agumon: That's more worst! Sora Takenouchi: They're making things worst! Rika Nonaka: Of course it's worst! Ed (Dinosaur King): What do we do now?! Ed (EEnE): What is it to be woman? Stop the destruction or what? Zoe Drake: I love America! Tails: That was the evil thing ever! Tino Tonitini: Let America survive or be destroyed! Natalia: Never! As you can see I will not let anyone interfere our goal! (Laughing) Tai Kamiya: (In Alex's voice) Yeah, fine. Go ahead, laugh. Laugh your russian accent off. Emerl: Let's summon our Legendary Pokémon to stop them! (All Heroes summons Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Latios, Latias, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Regigigas, Reshiram, Zekrom, Xerneas and Shiny Rayquaza to join the fight) Galvatron: Get them! (The Villain's army of Legendary Pokémon fights Heroes' army of Legendary Pokémon) Rex Ancient: Your goal must be stopped! Zoe Drake: Let America and Mordecai and Rigby's park survive right now! Max Taylor: We're stopping you right here! D-Team: Dino Slash! A-Team: Alpha Slash! (Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny and Tank grow into full size dinosaurs) D-Team: Dinotector on! A-Team: Dinotector on! (D-Team's & A-Team's dinosaurs transform into their armor mode) Sonic: It's Super Sonic time! (Sonic uses the 7 Chaos Emeralds and transform into Super Sonic as then they begin to fight the Villains and their twelve Legendary Pokémon) Ash Ketchum: End this plan to destroy America, Natalia! Pikachu: Pika! Natalia: End it?! Never! Because do know what does it feels like to dedicated your goal and then have your revenge?! (The heroes and the Legendary Pokémon attack the villains) Tino Tonitini and Michelangelo: Eat it Poké! Natalia: No! No! No! (She grabs Ron Stoppable) Natalia: Hold caraments! (They'd stoped) Natalia: If you continue, we will destroy that stupid sidekick of yours! Kim Possible: Ron! Sonic: Hey! You put him down right now! Natalia: I'll put him down. If you surrender, then will stop destroying America. Rapidmon: Is that suppose to stop us?! Henry Wong: Rapidmon, wait! Rapidmon: Rapid Fire! (He fires missiles trying to kill Natalia, but Kyurem's ice beam attack freezes the missiles) Natalia: Give up, now. (Suddenly a hyper beam attack came out of nowhere blasting Natalia and Ron. It was Shiny Rayquaza it swoops down and saves Ron) Ron Stoppable: Thanks, Rayquaza. I owe you won! (Shiny Rayquaza roars) Natalia: Grrr! Kyurem, take down and capture that shiny Legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza! (Kyurem flies after to catch Shiny Rayquaza) Ron Stoppable: Faster! Kyurem is ganging on us! (Kyurem fires Dragon Pulse but Shiny Rayquaza dodges and the attack hits the building instead) Natalia: You little American fools! Is that all you got?! (Articuno fires Ice Beam attack, Zapdos fires Thunderbolt attack and Moltres fires Flamethrower attack aiming at the heroes but they dodge away from three attacks) Nikolai: Natalia! That's enough already! Natalia: Why should I listen to a traitor who saves America and his friends! (Then Kyurem appears and grabs Nikolai with it's feet) Mordecai, Muscle Man, HFG, Pops, Skips and Benson: Thomas! Rigby: Nikolai! Natalia: You save America instead of destroying this country! You bring shame upon us all! (Twilight fires at Natalia) Double D: We have to win, gentlemen! Tino Tonitini: Double D's right! We gonna do this! Sunset Shimmer: Right back at ya! - - - - - (But then, Sheer arrives and then sprayed fear toxin on Tino) Tino Tonitini: It burns! (coughs) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Are you okay? (Then Tino looks at Sunset Shimmer as a clown) Tino Tonitini: No! It can't be! Clowns! Leonardo: Tino, take it easy man. Carver Descartes: You okay Ti? Tino Tonitini: Get back Clowns! (He runs away in fear) Sunset Shimmer: Come back! G-Merl: Where you going? Sheer: (Laughing Evilly) You're boyfriend is now afraid. Sunset Shimmer: What did you do to him?! Sheer: I use the fear toxin to make Tino sees his greatest fears is clowns. So you will be next soon! G-Merl: You did what?! Sunset Shimmer: You.. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO TINO! (She jumps on Sheer and fights her) Donatello: I'll help you out, Sunset! (But then Sheer kicks Sunset off, and sprays Donny with the fear toxin) Donatello: (coughing) April! Is that you?! Take my hand! Hallucination-April: Don't touch me! Get away from me! You make me sick! Mutant! WEIRDO! Donatello: April… What's wrong with you? Hallucination-April: You nerdy, three-fingered freak, I hate you! You mutated my father! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! (She uses her togue to break his heart) Donatello: AAH!! SHE HATES ME! APRIL HATES ME! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE!! (Sunset continues to fight her against Sheer) Sunset Shimmer: Cure my boyfriend right now, you ugly winged witch! Sheer: Never call me that! (Cut to the DigiDestined fight the evil Digimon) Myotismon: Had enough? Mephistomon: Soon this country will become nothing but a wasteland just like Natalia and her Russians have ever dreamed of! Tai Kamiya: Shut up! Davis Motomiya: You are deleted once! And we'll do it again! Piedmon: Go on then. (The DigiDestined's Digimon fights evil Digimon. At the top of the sky Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Reshiram and Zekrom fights Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. At the ground Groudon fires flamethrower at Latios and Latias but missed and Lugia flies away from Kyogre and the Bird trio fire there attacks as Dr. Drakken was trying to use to Pokemon Dark Generator to control other Legendaries) Kim Possible: Oh, no you don't! (Kim kicks Dr. Drakken and then Shego showed up and fights Kim. Back the street Jeri Katou runs to Natalia) Jeri Katou: Stop this right now! (Natalia and the Russian Military turns to her) Natalia: I don't think so. Jeri Katou: You let America survive and free Legendary Pokemon or you will be very sorry! Natalia: Never! Legendary Pokemon, kill that girl! (Groudon activates Flamethrower, Kyogre activates Hydro Pump, Regi Trio activates Hyper Beam, Kyurem activates Dragon Pulse and Landorus activates Stone Edge) Takato Matsuki: Jeri! (Seven Legendary Pokemon fire their attacks towards Jeri) Takato Matsuki: Jeri, watch out! (Takato runs fast and pushes Jeri away and ends up getting hit by seven attacks and explodes making Takato blasted away badly injured, bleeding badly and unconscious) Henry Wong: Takato! Guilmon: Takatomon! (The unconscious Takato falls down to the water and drowns) Ash Ketchum: Takato! (Ash and Pikachu jumps in and dives underwater to save Takato as they rise up out of the water and swim to shore) Ash Ketchum: Takato! Are you okay!? (Just then Kyogre jumps in the water and swim towards Ash, Pikachu and the knocked out Takato) Ash Ketchum: Swim! (As Kyogre swims closer to them Shiny Rayquaza fires Dragon Pulse to get Kyogre away from the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Palkia! (Then they swim to the shore and puts Takato down to the ground) Ash Ketchum: Takato! Are you okay? Takato Matsuki: (Coughs as water pops out of his mouth and wakes up) Ash? Yeah, I'm okay. Jeri Katou: '''Sweet Relief and muffins, I'm glad your fine. '''Rokit: '''Banzai! '''Jeri Katou: Uh, Rokit, please stop saying banzai ever. Takato Matsuki: I got to save America from those Villains. (He tries to get up but he's still badly injured) Jeri Katou: No, Takato! Ash Ketchum: You have to stay lying down, I'll protect you don't worry. (Cut back to Sunset and Sheer) Sunset Shimmer: '''Cure Tino now! '''Sheer: Never! Serena: Braixen! Use flamethrower! Sheer: Oh I don't think so! (Sprays fear toxin on Serena) Serena: (coughs) Ash? Who are you with? Hallucination-Ash Ketchum: With Miette! Serena: No! Ash! I don't want to lose you to her! Hallucination-Miette: Come on Serena, if you haven't told Ash how you feel about him, then why did I married him. Serena: Married?! No! ASH! Your not married to her! Hallucination-Ash Ketchum: Sorry. But Miette's the girl of my dreams now. (Then, Hallucination-Ash Ketchum and Hallucination-Miette share a kiss) Serena: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunset Shimmer: What did you do to her!? What was her fear!?! Sheer: Serena's worst fear is losing Ash, and seeing him been married to her rival. Sunset Shimmer: '''(Growls in anger) That's it! I'll break that spell! (Sunset Shimmer kicks Sheer in the stomach and then grabs the fear toxic and then finally destroyed it and also the hallucination of everyone's fear disappeared) '''Tino Tonitini: What happened? Sunset Shimmer: My boyfriend, Sheer sprayed a fear toxin on you and see everything is you're worst fears. Tino Tonitini: I see. Now we have to stop the Villains and their Legendary Pokemon army form attacking America! Tai Kamiya: That's it! Time to send those Legendary Pokemon to a different location! And destroy those evil Russian Military! Spectre: Think again! Get them Kyogre! (Just then, as Kyogre prepares to attack. Then suddenly a loud stomping noise appears was a large trump-like foot touched the ground, the heroes, villains and an army of Legendary Pokemon turn around and see Godzilla standing there) Godzilla (2014): '''RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!! '''Emerl: G-Godzilla! (Godzilla uses his tail to knock the villains away) - - - - - Natalia: Grrr! This is not over yet, you have saved you're country but we will be back to continue destroying this place! (Natalia and all of the Villains teleport to escape) Tino Tonitini: That takes care of them. Jeri Katou: Tino, come here. (Drags Tino) Tino Tonitini: What's wrong? Jeri Katou: It's Takato. He saved me from many Legendary Pokemon's attack and he's badly injured and he's bleeding. Please heal him before he's gonna bleed to death! Tino Tonitini: I'll handle it. Stand back now. (uses his magic to heal Takato) How do you feel? Takato Matsuki: I'm okay. Thanks Tino. (As Takato gets up to his feet everyone looks to see the entire city of America is destroyed) Rika Nonaka: The entire town is been destroyed. Henry Wong: With the Villains use Legendary Pokemon as weapons, they will rule the world. We've got to stop them. Takato Matsuki: We've got to go. Sonic: What are you talking about? Takato Matsuki: To destroy that evil generator that was controlling them. It's the only way to save them and stop the Villains for good. Tino Tonitini: Don't forget that we have to find Arceus so that way it can restore everything that is destroyed. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes